


The Day a Snake Helped a Black

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abortion, Pregnant Bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix is pregnant but the Dark Lord has told her to get rid of it. What she does disgusts even her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day a Snake Helped a Black

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not for the faint hearted.

Snape opened the door of his home, to his surprise a disturbed looking Bellatrix Lestrange was standing on the doorstep wearing a cloak with a hood. “Bellatrix” Snape blocked the doorway.

“Snape I need your help” Bellatrix said frantically, she sounded as if she was forcing the words to leave her mouth. Snape allowed her to come into his home. They stood in the living room looking at each other “Who sent you?” Snape asked suspiciously.

“No one” Bellatrix’s eyes were wide.

“Does anyone know you’re here?”

“No” Bellatrix took a deep breath “I need you to help me” Snape raised a mocking eyebrow “Please, I would take Veritsirum to prove to you that what I say is true”

“You have always made it clear to me that you do not trust me” Snape pointed out. Bellatrix looked as if she might collapse “You’re the only one who can help me, Snape”

“What can I do for you?” Snape started to search Bellatrix’s mind but found it closed and guarded.

“I’m pregnant” Bella swallowed hard “I want to get rid of it”

“Is it Rodolphus’ child?” Snape inquired.

“Yes” Bella said quietly.

“Are you sure” Snape asked, he had to be sure. Bellatrix nodded a tear rolling down her cheek. “I’ll help you Bella”

“Thank you Severus” Bellatrix smiled a little.

“There’s a potion but it’s illegal” Snape warned.

“Everything I do is illegal” Bella said quickly. Snape left the room to fetch the potion; Bella took of her cloak and dropped it on the sofa. She sat down next to it; she held her stomach which was hidden under a loose black dress. When Snape came back he had a goblet and a bottle. He sat in the arm chair placing the bottle and goblet on a side table on top of a book. “How many months gone are you?”

“4 months” Bella answered, her hand rested on her stomach.

“And the Dark Lord?” Snape couldn’t help Bella if the Dark Lord had forbidden it.

“I kept it from him; you are not the only one who is skilled at Occlumency. But he guessed anyway” Bella swallowed “He told me to kill it, he told me Rodolphus need not know I was ever pregnant”

“So you came here on the Dark Lord’s orders” Bella had been lying.

“No, he told me to tell no one” Bella sobbed “I tried everything, but nothing worked”

“I won’t tell the Dark Lord Bella, I know that’s why you’re crying” Snape was coldly reassuring.

“Thank you” Bella dried her eyes.

“Do you want to take the potion here or maybe with your sister?” Snape tried to find a solution.

“I cannot tell anyone” Bella shook her head.

“You may take it here then” Snape agreed “There will be a lot of blood, some pain and of course a body” Bella nodded, Snape left the room to prepare the spare bedroom for Bellatrix. He put fresh white sheets on the bed and lay a nightgown that’s been in the wardrobe forever. “Bella come!” Snape calls. Bella stands in the doorway unsure and frightened “I’ll leave you to dress” 

While Bellatrix changed into the nightgown, Snape went downstairs and filled the goblet with potion. When he went back upstairs, Bellatrix was sitting on the edge of the bed. Snape propped pillows against the metal bedframe “Sit back, Bella” Bellatrix swung her legs up and sat against the pillows. “Drink this” Snape handed the goblet to Bella she drained it. Snape produced a small vial from his pocket “This is for the pain” Bellatrix handed him back the goblet but refused the vial. She wanted to feel the pain. “Shall I hold your hand?” Snape offered awkwardly.

“I think I can manage without your assistance” Bellatrix snapped, the pain was starting. 

The whole business was relatively quick but bloody. Snape had left Bellatrix alone after she screamed at him. When he was called back, the bed was soaked red with Bella’s blood. Bellatrix was sitting dressed again in her own clothes, with her knees drawn to her chin. At the end of the bed of the bed was a blood soaked bundle “Is that it?” Snape asked.  
“Yes” Bella gasped. She pulled her wand out; the bundle floated over to the fireplace and was dropped in the cinders. Bellatrix flicked her wand and the whole bundle ignited in flames. “Would you like a sleeping potion?” Snape sought to comfort Bellatrix.

“The day I take a sleeping potion in your house, Snape, is the day I become a fool” Bellatrix stood up, but she swayed on her feet “I wish to go to my sister”   
Snape helped Bellatrix get to Malfoy Manor, she was pale and weak. Snape spun Narcissa a story about how Bellatrix had been wounded by aurors and how she would need bed rest and sleep potions. 

No one but the Dark Lord and Snape would ever know that Bellatrix had become pregnant with her husband’s child.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please review!


End file.
